They Live
by connolise
Summary: The primary rule of all worlds states that Kirino Ranmaru and Kariya Masaki shall fall in love with each other. Kirino/Kariya, in various universes.
1. Kirino Graduates

_**In Which Kirino Graduates**_

this is built by my endless love for Ranmasa in every form imaginable. it's a collection of oneshots in different AUs. none of the oneshots are actually related to each other, just a heads-up.

also, the next chapter won't be out until February next year. since I have my exams and am going on a hiatus soon. and I, being impatient, want to post something before disappearing for a whole month. so, yeah. have a happy new year!

* * *

Clapping and cheering, and Kirino bows towards the audience, smiles, and goes down from the podium, rolling his certificate. He sits back on his chair, which is at the front row, and turns back to exchange grins with Shindou. He scans over the crowd and finds the now-second-years-and-soon-to-be-third-years seated on the side. Tenma and Shinsuke seem like they're holding themselves back from jumping up in excitement, whilst Hikaru mouths a sheepish, "congratulations." But, Kirino realises, Kariya is nowhere in sight.

He mouths, "Kariya?"

Hikaru points at the door and gives a shrug.

Kirino scoots sideways to the nearest teacher, who is fortunately Otonashi-sensei, and excuses himself out of the ceremony. She hasn't given him any permission, but he slithers out anyway.

Once he exits the building, certificate still rolled in his hand, he struts along the way, watching out for both his surrounding, the petal storm of the cherry blossoms, and Kariya. There are still other people around, wandering aimlessly.

The first place he is checking out is the outside soccer field; the first thing he sees is Kariya playing around with a ball. He constantly dribbles it up and down the field, splashing mud onto his uniform.

"Kariya!" Kirino calls out, sliding down the slope.

Kariya wipes the sweats off his face with the back of his hand. "Kirino-senpai. Why are you here?"

"I didn't see you inside," Kirino replies, beckoning for him to pass the ball to him. "Have you been playing alone all this time?"

"Well," which is Kariya-speak for 'yes.'

Kirino chuckles. He kicks the ball towards the younger boy. "I'm leaving, you know," he says as Kariya kicks it back. "We won't be able to play as much."

"You'll still get to play with Shindou-senpai," Kariya points out, lightly pouting.

"That's because we're going to be attending the same high school," Kirino sighs, pushes himself down, and goes past Kariya, the ball zooming into the goal. "Maybe you should go there as well when you graduate, Kariya."

"Nah, that school is for smart people," Kariya waves him off, grabbing the ball from the goalmouth.

"Why not? If all of us could be reunited again in high school, wouldn't it be great?" Kirino raises an eyebrow, but bites his lower lip when Kariya kicks the ball with such strength at him. He stops it and presses the ball down on the grass.

"You say that, Kirino-senpai, but Sangoku-senpai and the others aren't even in that high school."

"In some ways, we will meet during a match."

Kariya snorts. "Can you seriously win against them, _senpai_?"

Kirino forces a smile, but ends up with a really big grin, because Kariya is still the pretentious _kouhai_ Kirino knows him for. "Of course we will!"

"Well, maybe I really should try to go to that high school, after all." Kariya smirks at him, receiving his soft pass. "I will make the team stronger."

Kirino laughs, tapping on the ball with his heel and knees it upwards. "I will miss a cheeky brat like you."

Kariya is strangely silent as they pass the ball back and forth in the air. "Are you happy,_ senpai_?" He asks after a moment.

Catching the ball with his hands, Kirino shrugs. "Happy? I don't know. I'm sad for leaving, but happy to finish middle school."

"You're the worst," Kariya says, throwing his head backwards, and the expression on his face is of pure pain.

The ball drops on the grass, bounces over and away. Kirino runs, grips Kariya's shoulders before the boy can react, and squeezes him in a hug.

They stay that way, with Kariya occasionally trying to get his hands off of him. But the boy eventually relents, and circles his arms around Kirino's torso, face pressed against the older boy's shoulder blade.

"I will miss you so much," Kirino whispers, and doesn't notice when his rolled-up certificate gets blown by the wind and stuck on the goal net.

"Shut up," Kariya sobs.

Kirino can't help but laugh. Snots on his uniform are not his concern right now, so he blows back a retort and caresses the back of Kariya's head. "I will visit sometimes. We should start texting each other, too. Didn't we exchange our numbers early in the year? Never got to use it, though."

"Texting is such a pain," Kariya groans, a tiny proof that he is trying not to cry.

"You are a pain," Kirino sighs amusedly. "All right, you win. I will visit a lot. Raimon, and that Sun Garden place, too."

"Not Sun Garden. The little girls kept cornering me to ask you how you manage to keep your hair all silky. I don't want to go through that experience again." Kariya shudders; Kirino presses a calming hand on his back.

They fall into an eerie silence that shouldn't be possible in such an open space, and the petals of cherry blossoms dance around them as though celebrating.

Kirino tightens his hold. "I will still come for you."

"What a sap," Kariya whispers, with little amusement in his tone, but that is more than enough for them to make sure that the future would be okay.


	2. Kariya Plays a Violin (Part One)

_**In Which Kariya Plays a Violin (I)**_

I decided to make this one oneshot into four parts because I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO EXCEED 10K WORDS but I had so much fun writing the Kariya-Hikaru friendship so I just...let it overgrow...

and I will put up the next part in three days, more or less

* * *

The librarian gushes at the students of the music club, eyes sparkling with adoration. All except one, and Kariya knows he is the one because she glares and looks him down when he goes as far as peeking into the library. Once he steps inside, she makes inaudible noise behind her throat and hisses, "Don't harm the books."

"Yeah, I get it." Kariya says, raising his voice a little for the kicks. The librarian gapes at him in disbelief, as well as a good amount of people currently absorbed by the books.

He waves them off and sits down on one chair. Really, where does the librarian get the idea that he has some book-harming fetish, anyway? Sure, there is that one time he stepped on one of the first edition novels and ripped the cover by accident. But really, he never meant to rip it to shreds at all.

He doesn't like library that much either. The only reason he comes in on the first place is to please Hikaru, since the boy gets held up during the club activity and Kariya ends up having to wait for him before they walk home together.

Placing his violin case gently on the table, he leans back and thinks of things to occupy his thought. Right, there are those notes he still can't play. Maybe he should practise them later. Or now. Except the glares are starting to hurt and, contrary to popular belief, Kariya doesn't have a hobby of irritating people.

"Can I sit here?" A boy with two lower tails of pink hair asks from across the table, pointing at the nearest chair. Kariya shrugs. "Thank you," the boy says with a smile.

They sit down and the pink-haired boy opens a pocket-sized novel on the table. Kariya eyes the title and mocks vomiting upon discovering that it's Shakespeare's Hamlet, freshly written in English. (How classy.) He prides himself for failing English and even Japanese, but Shakespeare is another bane of his existence.

Unfortunately, the boy notices and looks terribly bothered. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no problem," Kariya shakes his head frantically.

The boy raises a delicate eyebrow, quite obviously disbelieving. "So, um, you play violin."

"Great observation, pretty boy," Kariya replies sarcastically, slipping down his chair to avoid the librarian's eyes. It's such a shame that said 'pretty boy' is offended by the name-calling.

He proceeds to scowl. "How rude. Does anyone ever tell you to respect other?" Kariya decides to keep silent, but that seems to annoy him even more. "Can you even play proper music?"

Now, _that_ does it. "How dare you," Kariya growls, jumping up on his seat and taking out his violin. The gaping faces of all those around him blur in his fit or rage and he plays, even when the pink-haired boy flails and tries to put him down.

The music he plays is the music Hitomiko makes him play during one of the Sun Garden kids' birthday party; the music Hiroto shows him off with in front of his co-workers; the music Midorikawa listens to in lazy nights; the music Nagumo makes fun of but ends up listening to sleep; the music Suzuno knows him for. Music is a part of him, and nothing can tarnish it.

He is yanked by the collar to the floor and all he can think of is protecting his violin from hitting anything; he hugs it close and tight. He can see the librarian atop of him and spout words he can't bother to hear. And then a hand stands between him and the librarian, creating a much bigger distance between the two of them.

It's the pretty boy.

"I'm sorry, but it's partly my fault, _Sensei_." The boy says, looking sincerely ashamed. "I made him play. Please don't punish him."

The librarian grunts and drills her anger into Kariya's chest. Kariya chooses to pretend he's gotten a concussion instead.

"Kirino-kun, I thought you are better than this," she sighs.

"I know, so can you just punish me instead of him?"

The librarian contemplates this, at the same time Kariya notices that the Kirino boy is doing something for him, and the picture of a copy of Shakespeare's Hamlet in the boy's hands.

Kariya's body bolts up and he grumbles, "I'm still the one at fault."

Both the librarian and Kirino look at him in surprise.

"I will just sneak out of here right now?" Kariya whispers, violin and its case in his hands, and he takes a soft step backwards, fleeing as far away as he can before his collar is yanked once again.

"I never said you can, young man," says the librarian, Kirino in her other hand. She draws a long breath before walking them to the door. "The two of you are banned from entering the library until the end of the month. However, Kirino-kun, you can still come for any of the literature club's meetings. Just...oh, you get it, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, we will get out of your hair now," Kirino says, amusement leaking out from his sorry smile.

Kariya leans on the wall, zipping his violin case. Slipping down onto the floor, he lets out a shuddering gasp he never knows he has held in. Kirino sits down next to him, and soon they are the only two in the long corridor, isolated from the world. The library is silent; the other boy's breath is their only song.

"Sorry," Kariya sighs.

Kirino chuckles, the vibration of his voice clear in the air. "Are you feeling guilty now?" Before Kariya can grudgingly admit that he is right, Kirino laughs harder. "Come on, I egged you on. It should be my fault if anyone is to be blamed."

Kariya doesn't expect himself to smirk and say haughtily, "What? Do you think I will blame anyone for my temper? Don't get so full of yourself!"

Kirino looks at him as though he has suddenly taken off all of his clothes. After a brief period of staring into each other's eyes, the pink-haired boy recoils into a ball and stifles his chuckles. "I'm Kirino," he puts out a hand, still shaking in silence laughter.

"Kariya." They shake hands. "Um, which year?"

"Second." Kirino says, wiping a tear. "Are you a first-year? I never saw you before."

"So it's Kirino-senpai, huh?" Kariya scratches the back of his head. "What a downer, I thought such a girly boy like you will be the same age as me."

Kirino smiles grimly at him. "I really don't know if I should get mad or laugh."

Kariya grins, letting Kirino take that in and grin back.

Hikaru can't choose a worse time to appear. He taps Kariya's shoulder and apologises for taking so long. Though really, Kariya wouldn't mind if he were to come later.

"Should we go?" Hikaru asks, still gathering strength from running.

"Right." Kariya replies after a while, standing up. "Bye, Kirino-senpai."

"See you, Kariya. Be careful on the way!" Kirino says, waving at him as he stands up and brushes the dust off his uniform.

"Don't treat me like a child!" Kariya huffs and stomps off, Hikaru hot on his heels. But a smile finds its way on his face as he walks one step at a time.

They are just exiting the front gate when Hikaru mentions, "Wasn't that Kirino-senpai?"

"You know him?"

"Of course I do! He comes to our practice a lot!" Hikaru looks offended. "Don't you remember him?"

"I don't." Kariya shakes his head.

"He is Shindou-senpai's friend!" Hikaru gapes.

Kariya blinks. "That _Shindou-senpai_?"

"I don't know any other Shindou-senpai."

It takes Kariya a full minute before his eyes finally widen and his jaw slacks.

"Can we stop by a convenience store first?" Hikaru asks, not noticing the way Kariya looks like his head has imploded.

* * *

Indeed, now that Kariya stops concentrating on some notes for once and observes any visitors to their music club, he sees the head of the club, Shindou, lean on the doorway and Kirino in the corridor.

"You believe me now?" Hikaru whispers from the corner of his mouth. Kariya stomps on his foot.

Kirino notices him immediately, beckoning for him to come closer. Kariya isn't about to obey, but Hikaru, having been stepped on the foot by the one and only Kariya, pushes him towards the upperclassmen ruthlessly.

"I see you were careful on your way yesterday." Kirino says by way of greeting, grinning.

"I'm always careful." Kariya scowls, hating himself for liking the way Kirino pats his head gently.

"You know Kariya, Kirino?" Shindou asks.

"Yeah, we both got banned from the library." Kirino says, pressing Kariya closer to him.

"You did?" Hikaru looks at Kariya for confirmation.

"Can we please just forget it ever happened," Kariya says in monotone.

"But aren't you supposed to go there for your club meetings, Kirino?" Shindou turns to his friend.

"I'm allowed in for the meetings only," Kirino laughs, looking all the while awkward. "Anyway, you've got yourself a good violinist here, Shindou!"

"Kariya is brilliant, yes." Shindou nods and Kariya thinks he has been spirited away. He never does interact with _Shindou-senpai_, but he thinks of him that highly? "His hands are very good; he plays the violin in such smoothness that no one else can compare."

"Yeah, I heard him play yesterday. It was short but I knew he was better than that." Kirino crosses his arms, smirking at Kariya, who is gradually turning red. "How about him?" He turns to Hikaru. "Are you Kariya's friend?"

"That's Kageyama," Shindou says. "He has only played for a few months, but he understands new things quickly. He can catch up to our pace more easily now."

"Kariya, it's rude not to introduce your friend!" Kirino leans down, face only inches away from Kariya's.

"You never asked." Kariya hisses, leaning backwards until his spine aches.

"I'm sorry, but Kariya is always like that since we first met," Hikaru waves his hands around, looking worried at the way thing develops.

"You only know me for a few months," Kariya mutters.

"I'm your only friend!" Hikaru clenches at his chest dramatically.

But Kirino is the one who replies, "I'm your friend, too, Kariya!"

Kariya's mouth opens up so wide that his cheeks hurt.

"Isn't that wonderful, Kariya?" Shindou gives a genuinely proud smile, squeezing him on the shoulder.

Kariya thanks the bell for ringing that he has no need for mass slaughter now.

* * *

The meeting after school is jointed with the school's choir club. Kariya lazily wonders if they can skip to the chase and play their instrument instead of using flimsy greeting to fill a good five minutes of the meeting before the supervisors of both clubs finally speak of the point.

"There will be a music competition between many schools at the end of the year." One says. "We hope for both the music and choir clubs to go together and aim for the same place: the winner's throne."

Kariya fakes a snore. Hikaru looks at him alarmingly. But the cheers of the other students overwhelm them.

"We have arranged a song for the choir club to sing and the music club to play. There are approximately four months before the competition." Not counting the upcoming summer holiday, of course. "Proper jointed practice will start tomorrow. For today, you can leave early."

Kariya has a look of betrayal. He has been practising a score all by himself, and now he has to start a new one? Hikaru notices and pats his back, and soon enough, Kariya sighs and relents.

"We should just practise it together during the holiday," Hikaru points out as they stroll along the corridor, bearing their own violin in hands.

"Yeah, all right." Kariya shrugs. "Do you prefer my place or yours?"

"Your place is bigger than mine." Hikaru says, fondling his chin. "And your relatives don't really mind us playing the violins. My parents are a different case altogether."

Hikaru keeps calling Hitomiko and the others his 'relatives'. Maybe that's Hikaru's way of saying that he doesn't care for Kariya's background. Sometimes Kariya feels an embarrassing wash of relief over him but doesn't tell Hikaru that he appreciates his presence. It's better that way. Both of them always hate being conventional.

"Do you want to sleep over as well?" Kariya asks, whistling.

Hikaru smiles and nods vigorously.

On their way out of the building, they catch a sight of Kirino and Shindou. Kariya unconsciously halts, drinking in Kirino's smile and laugh. His tails bob against his shoulders; Kariya thinks of how long it is if the hair is untied.

Hikaru leans down, glances at him, and gives a girly giggle that scars Kariya for life. "You know, you look like you're slobbering all over Kirino-senpai."

Kariya chokes. He then looks at Hikaru with dilated pupils and mutters, "I don't slobber."

"Sure," Hikaru drawls, obviously not taking him seriously.

Kariya tackles him and ruffles Hikaru's head, much to the boy's chagrin. He takes one last look at Kirino before they go their separate ways, and he is sure he doesn't slobber. There is no way in hell.

* * *

A week goes past as fast as snails. Their practice is vigorous and the time lengthens; due to the short amount of time before summer holiday starts. Kariya can't get a hang of the second half of the score, unlike Hikaru, who has managed to play them without any mistake once. Then again, no one is like Hikaru.

"I hate you." Kariya tells him during one lunch break.

"You always do." Hikaru laughs, falling on the grass field of the soccer club. "I can help you with them, if you want."

"I don't need your help." Kariya grumbles, sipping on his orange juice as he sits next to his best friend.

"I knew it," Hikaru says, opening his packet of yakisoba bread. "You always do better by yourself, anyway, Kariya."

Kariya bites on his sandwich, munching them noisily.

"A gentleman eats without making a single noise," Kirino chides, having suddenly materialized behind them.

"Long time no see, Kirino-senpai!" Hikaru says, offering him a seat between the two of them.

"It's only been a few days," Kariya sighs.

Kirino flops gracefully between them, taking out a lunch box with an inside that looks handmade. Now, _this_ Kariya can slobber all over.

"Shindou has a meeting with other club heads, so I can't eat with him." Kirino says, disappointed.

Kariya doesn't notice that he swallows his food faster than usual. He coughs and gropes around for his orange juice. Kirino, being the closest, helps him reach for it and tilts the straw for him.

"Seriously," Kirino chuckles.

Kariya fakes frothing.

* * *

The last day of the semester is unexpectedly anti-climatic. Sure, there is a brief party the student body holds, and the supervisors of each club lecture them on concentrating on their studies. The music club isn't exempt from this, and the pressure of the competition just adds to it.

Despite his looks, Kariya obtains average scores in his exams, with Hikaru excelling all the subjects. Study isn't their priority at the moment, seeing that they are still first-years and the music competition seems to hold more importance in every aspect.

"When are you coming?"

"Tomorrow morning. Will you be awake already at nine?"

"Of course I will, stupid."

"You are the stupid one!"

Pinching each other while listing things they are going to do when they gather in Kariya's house, the both of them skip out of school.

"How many nights will you be staying?" Kariya asks, unbuttoning his top buttons and fanning himself with a score book.

"I think I can stretch it into a week or two."

"I don't understand why you like staying at my place a lot."

"Hitomiko-san is very nice..."

Kariya raises an eyebrow. "There is a huge age gap between you two."

Hikaru looks incredulously at him. "What? I don't think of her that way!"

"I believe you," but Kariya's face is nothing short of disbelieving.

Hikaru pouts. "Speaking of, do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Can we not talk about this kind of thing? It's for girls." Kariya pretends to choke himself.

"Are you serious? I honestly think you are the type of person who will have a crush on a popular girl and get dumped." Hikaru, for his defence, has all the reason to look surprised.

"I hate you so much," Kariya groans, banging his head against an invisible wall.

"I know, I know." Hikaru waves him off nonchalantly. "Really, though. You should tell me about her one day." He stops Kariya from replying and adds, "Maybe you don't like anyone now, but if you do, in the future..."

Kariya is too distracted by the heat to say anything to it.


	3. Kariya Plays a Violin (Part Two)

_**In Which Kariya Plays a Violin (II)**_

otherwise known as the longest part of the whole oneshot: summer arc! also, I made Kirino quote Hamlet because I can

* * *

It's ten o'clock in the morning and Kariya has a rude awakening.

"You said you would be awake by nine." Hikaru clicks his tongue, a look of triumph plastered all over him.

Kariya stretches, 'accidentally' hitting Hikaru in the face for the heck of it. "I set my alarm..."

"I turned it off!" Nagumo shouts from the corridor. "What kind of kid set his alarm for four in the morning, anyway?"

Kariya throws his pillow at the open door of his room and smiles in satisfaction when there is a collection of noise purely composed of skidding and head thudding on the wall. There is a pained groan, too, but Kariya is laughing too hard to care. The pillow is thrown back in, but Hikaru catches it for him.

"Kariya, can you buy me some things after you bathe?" Hitomiko's voice arrives from the kitchen.

"Sure. Just get the list ready when I'm done." He turns to Hikaru.

"No worries, I convinced my parents to stay here for two weeks, so we have plenty of time." Hikaru always understands. Kariya sometimes wonders why Hikaru wants to be his friend at all.

* * *

When Hitomiko says 'some things', she means a trolley-worthy of things.

"I feel like we are a couple going shopping together," Hikaru says as he pushes the trolley and Kariya puts various vegetables and fruits into it.

"What the hell, Hikaru?" Kariya bites the inside of his cheek in a fit of disbelief.

Hikaru, the bastard, laughs at him in so much delight. "We are both guys, Kariya. It will never work out."

Kariya feels a stab of pain but dismisses it. "We need to get some salmon," he looks over the list. "And a kilogram of chicken breast."

"Is that the last of it?"

"No, she wants us to buy sweets as well."

Hikaru lets out an awkward laugh. He only stops when he sees something over Kariya's shoulder and tells him on it.

"What is it?" Kariya turns to where Hikaru's finger points and comes face-to-face with Kirino.

"I knew it was you!" the pink-haired boy says, holding a small basket filled with stationery. "How are you two? First day of holiday and you're already working so hard?"

"I'm just helping Kariya do grocery shopping for his relative," Hikaru replies. "What are you doing here, Kirino-senpai?"

"I ran out of pens." Kirino lifts his basket, looking sheepish. "Do you often help Kariya, Kageyama?"

"Not so often," Hikaru laughs. "I just happen to be sleeping over his house today."

"And the subject of your conversation is alive and kicking," Kariya slurs, his heel pressing against Hikaru's calf.

"Why are you sleeping over Kariya's?" Kirino asks Hikaru, looking like that's the most important question of the century.

"We have to practise for a music competition. Didn't you hear anything from Shindou-senpai?" Kariya says, pulling on the trolley past Kirino.

"Oh, that competition?" Kirino walks alongside him. "How diligent of you two to practise during the holiday. Isn't it on December?"

"Kariya likes getting things done early." Hikaru says, slinging his hand around Kariya's neck.

Kirino halts his steps. Kariya doesn't immediately notice that, but the moment he does, he turns around and sees Kirino's eyes locked onto him.

"Kirino-senpai? What's wrong?"

"Can I come over?" Kirino asks, raising his voice by a little.

Kariya and Hikaru blink. "Come over?" Kariya spells. "To my place?"

"If you don't mind."

_Is he kidding?_ Kariya thinks, and hates himself for nodding. "Do whatever you want."

The colour in Kirino's face brightens and he struts beside the younger boy, who grumbles and asks that he stop following them. Hikaru watches the scene unfold and finds out a concept so foreign for the other two boys.

* * *

Nagumo falls off his chair in the front yard when Kariya comes back bearing many shopping bags along with Hikaru and Kirino.

"You have more than one friend, brat?" The flame-haired man whistles in pure amazement. "Hiroto, we should hold a party!"

Suzuno hits him hard in the head. "At least he doesn't fight with every single person he meets, idiot."

"Yeah, that's uncalled for, Haruya." Hiroto slips out, Midorikawa in hand. "Hello, I'm Kariya-kun's brother, Kira Hiroto." He offers a hand to Kirino.

"Eh? Brother?" Kirino looks confused as he shakes it. "But your surnames are different?"

"Ah, that's because we're not really related." Kariya sighs, dropping the shopping bags on the floor and craning his neck. "Can you guys move away? I need to take these to the kitchen."

Midorikawa helps him and Hikaru bring the bags inside, and Kirino will have followed suit if Hiroto hasn't stopped him in his track. Even Nagumo and Suzuno look strangely serious.

"What's your name?" Hiroto asks, gesturing to a seat.

Kirino chooses to sit, heart beating fast in his bewilderment. "Kirino Ranmaru. I'm a second-year in Raimon."

"Ah, you are older than Masaki. That's new." Suzuno says, pressing his elbows on his thighs. "I'm Suzuno Fuusuke. You can call me Masaki's brother as well."

"Being the brat's brother is too much trouble," Nagumo leans on his chair. "I'm Nagumo. Nagumo Haruya."

"Masaki is...Kariya?" Kirino whispers. He has never heard of Kariya's full name, after all.

"Ah, yeah. We alternate between his first name and surname." Hiroto smiles. "But, Kirino-kun, can I trust you to be sensible?"

Kirino sees into Hiroto's eyes, covered by glasses, and gulps. "I promise."

"I want you not to pity Kariya-kun." Hiroto says firmly.

"What?" Kirino hisses.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is an orphanage." Nagumo says in a drawling voice. "The brat was brought here when he was eleven."

Kirino cannot stop his mouth from opening.

"Don't pity him." Hiroto squeezes his shoulders, raining him with a look that is both pleading and mature. "That's all I ask for."

"D–did Kageyama go through this too?" Kirino gasps.

"We sat him down like you, but you know what he did?" Nagumo has the grin of a tiger. "He said, 'I won't pity him. No one likes to be pitied. I will be his friend.' The boy is a gem!"

Suzuno is the only one who sees Kirino's lips clench shut and his hands turn into fists.

"Kirino-kun?"

"Kariya doesn't know about this, does he?"

Hiroto nods curtly. "It's a secret from him only."

The boy lifts his head. "I just want to be with him."

And, judging from the way the three men look at each other and try not to laugh, that's more than enough.

* * *

"You sure took your time, _Senpai_." Kariya perks up when three men and one boy enter the kitchen. He has been asked to arrange the groceries into shelves and the fridge, and both Midorikawa and Hikaru have been pretty helpful. Hitomiko apologises for making them do that, but with one of the kids still not taking a nap, it's rather understandable.

Kirino glances at Hikaru and the younger boy gives him an understanding smile, but he turns his back to him instead. Hikaru, however, doesn't look at all bothered and keeps his smile plastered.

"Kariya-kun, I have to leave now. Can you tell my sister?" Hiroto fixes his blazer.

"Sure." Kariya shrugs. "Are you leaving as well, Nagumo-san?"

"With Fuusuke, yeah." Nagumo nods, checking the content of his bag. "We may not come back tonight."

"Is it Aphrodi-san again?"

"He just came back from Korea this morning." Suzuno chuckles. "It's his pride; he won't stay in any cheap hotel. We don't mind. It's always fun sleeping in the room he rents."

"And he always brings us expensive souvenirs." Nagumo adds, grinning as he slings the bag over his shoulder.

"Take care, Kirino-kun, Hikaru-kun." Hiroto waves before he leaves with Midorikawa. Nagumo and Suzuno exit after him, closing the door with a soft click.

Kariya stands up, brushing the dust off his lap. "Well, since the kids are all taking a nap now, it will be a somewhat quiet afternoon."

"Are you sure it will be okay for us to play the violins?" Hikaru asks, stretching his back.

"It's not." Kariya replies, and adds before Hikaru can chide him for it. "We can go to an open field."

"Better than nothing, I guess." Hikaru sighs. He turns to Kirino. "You don't mind, do you, Kirino-senpai?"

Kirino's head snaps up and he stutters the response. "Y–yes."

Kariya leans down and looks him straight in the eyes. "Are you okay, Kirino-senpai? You are being weird."

"I'm fine!" Kirino flees backwards, backing on the wall. "When are we going?"

"Let's pack up some meal first." The same time Kariya thinks of that, Hitomiko walks into the kitchen and tells them that there are frozen meals in the fridge that they can heat up.

"I'll cook a proper dinner, I promise." She has added, glaring at the other two boys. "So all of you should be here tonight. I'm going to make more food than usual."

"You shouldn't!" Kirino is flabbergasted. "I can't stay until so late!"

Hitomiko laughs into her hand. "Only one night should be fine. I'll be waiting for you."

Kirino bites his lower lip. He looks at Kariya, who grudgingly keeps looking back at him as though trying to convince him to stay as well. And it feels like that's how things should have always been.

* * *

Hikaru drops next to Kirino without warning. Kirino watches the younger boy carefully and wonders why he doesn't seem the same.

"Won't you prefer looking at Kariya instead of me?" Hikaru asks, and a bit of his voice is tinted with a drop of slyness.

Kirino raises an eyebrow at him, but finds himself agreeing. Kariya stands by the riverside, the violin in his hand, and the music he plays is a reason good enough to glue eyes on him. He hasn't given Kirino any attention since he holds his violin, focusing on the score without a care in the world.

"Is he always like this?"

Hikaru looks up at him. "If you mean his extreme concentration, yes." He leans on his palms. "Once he puts himself in the 'do it or die' mode, he will do it until he literally can't move his limbs anymore."

Kirino forces a smile. "You sure know him well, Kageyama."

"He is really easy to read once you get down to it." Hikaru says. "A bit like you, Kirino-senpai."

"Are you saying that you can read me?" Kirino laughs, thinking that it's a joke, or, if Hikaru is being serious, then it's just an unfound accusation.

Hikaru doesn't bother to reply.

He doesn't understand why Hikaru will be acting like that. Kirino stands up and says, "I'm going to take my stuff. Tell Kariya I will be staying over."

"Why the sudden change of thought?" Hikaru asks, but his eyes say that he knows the reason already.

Kirino's teeth clench, and he, pointing a finger at Hikaru as he climbs up the slope, says, "Sorry, but I'm not losing to you."

After the older boy stomps off, Hikaru allows himself a cheer. He rests his head against his head and proceeds to watch Kariya play, right before said boy groans and falls on the ground in heaps.

"That part is such a pain!"

"Go take a rest. You are being too hard on yourself." Hikaru gestures to the slope he is lying on.

Kariya sighs, but listens to what his best friend tells him. "Where is Kirino-senpai?" he asks, putting his violin on top of its case as he rests beside Hikaru.

"He said he is also going to sleep over."

"What? One of us should be sharing a bed, then."

"Doesn't Hitomiko-san store extra futons?"

"Do you think my room will have enough space for another futon?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that."

"We will just have to make do with two futons and three people." Kariya sighs.

Hikaru gives out a low noise of agreement. Hugging his legs, he looks towards the river. "Kariya, do you remember what I said in the supermarket?"

"Which one?" Kariya grumbles. "You were not exactly quiet."

Hikaru tilts his head. "That thing about 'both guys and never working out'."

"Ah, that. Why are you bringing it up now?"

"Can you forget it?"

"Huh?"

"If you really love each other, gender shouldn't matter at all, should it?"

Hikaru doesn't exactly expect the look of utter disgust in Kariya's face.

"Hikaru, are you trying to say that you love me?" Kariya asks, strangely serious.

The other boy chokes. "What?"

"Well, you suddenly support homosexuality." Kariya points out, slowly inching away. "Or at least openly. I think it's safe to say that you will come out of the closet soon enough. And then, you will declare your lifelong love to me."

Hikaru gags. "I like you a lot, Kariya. And we make good friends with each other. Why would I want to destroy that?"

Kariya raises an eyebrow. "You just confessed."

"I don't like you that way, Kariya!" Hikaru moans, covering his face with his hands. "My 'like' is that of a friend, all right?"

Kariya eyes him for a bit, and then shrugs. "Whatever. But if you really do harbor intense feelings of love to me, I will just apologise in advance."

Hikaru turns to him, smiles, and lightly punches him in the arm. "I hate you so much."

"The feeling is mutual." Kariya grins.

* * *

Kirino comes back to Kariya slipping down the slope and Hikaru following after him.

"Oh, Senpai!" Kariya shouts; Kirino watches his step and slides down towards him. "You're back."

"I'm back." Kirino replies, and there is a certain tone of relief in his voice.

They look at each other, while Hikaru skips off to the riverside and grabs his own violin.

Kariya is the first one to shift his eyes away. "Aren't you bored?" he asks.

Kirino frowns. "You're just asking me this now?"

Kariya sputters. "Don't you have something else to do?"

"I have my book." Kirino takes out the dreaded pocket book of Shakespeare's Hamlet from his bag.

Kariya winces, and this time, too, Kirino notices.

"Something wrong?" the older boy asks, eyeing both Kariya and the book suspiciously.

"I...just...have...certain...pet peeves." Kariya spells, pretending to faint. "And English books are just _eww_."

Kirino stares at him as though saying, "seriously?" He flips through the book and glances at Kariya, looking unsure. "Will you understand anything I'm going to say from this?"

"Are you trying to read them aloud for me?" Kariya blinks. "That's nice, but go away."

"Only one, okay." Kirino grins, inhaling. "_Forty thousand brothers could not, with all their quantity of love, make up my sum._"

Kariya caresses his own chin and asks, raising an eyebrow. "Did you just mention love?"

Kirino fumbles with his book and retorts, "That was a really random quote I picked up, all right?"

"It's not like I understand," Kariya turns his back to him and joins Hikaru. The violet-haired boy smirks at him, for he is the only one who can see how flushed Kariya's face has become.

* * *

The dinner is a quiet affair. With most of the adult inhabitants away, the dining room is loud with children's cheers and fights over food. Kariya sits between Kirino and Hikaru, who seem more than eager to eat the food Hitomiko has prepared for them.

"How did your practice go?" Hitomiko asks as she cuts a croquet in half.

"I got to play without a mistake once." Kariya replies, munching the rice gracelessly.

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Hikaru is better."

Hikaru, eyes now on him, looks down and scratches the back of his head. "Don't say that, Kariya."

"I think you play well enough." Kirino pipes in, sipping his puffing hot tea.

Kariya sighs. "'Well' just doesn't hold it."

Kirino looks disapprovingly at him. "Are all musicians so stiff? Even Shindou gets angry whenever he thinks he doesn't play his piano perfectly."

"I didn't know that about Shindou-senpai." Hikaru looks up.

"You haven't been friends with him since childhood. He is a monster about music." Kirino blanches.

"The two of you are childhood friends?" Hikaru gapes. "That's another new one."

"I know him like the back of my hand." Kirino laughs.

Kariya slams the table and stands up.

"Kariya?" Hitomiko calls out after a moment.

The teal-haired boy seems to snap out of whatever trance he is in and looks around the table to the worried faces of his friends. "I have to wash my face," he says at the end, scurrying out of the room.

"Why does he need to wash his face when he hasn't even finished his food?" Hitomiko huffs.

"I will check on him." Hikaru says, licking the sauce off his lips. He bows as he stands and leaves.

Hitomiko sighs and wonders if she should leave their food be. She hears the longwinded sigh breathed out of the boy across the table. "Aren't you going to check on Kariya, too, Kirino-kun?"

The boy squirms under her gaze. "I don't know Kariya as much as Kageyama does."

"Does the time spent together stop you from being his friend?" Hitomiko snipes.

Kirino shakes his head. "No, that's not what I mean! I feel helpless that I can't do anything for him now, but in the future, I will know him better, and..."

"What if you were too late?"

Kirino clenches his fists, unable to shoot back said statement.

"I'm sorry, Kirino-kun." Hitomiko lets out a wry laugh. "Kariya is like a son to me, in some ways. I took care of him for a few years, so I'm getting a bit overprotective."

"I feel so helpless." Kirino chokes out.

"You have all the time in the world, Kirino-kun. You just have to use it wisely." Hitomiko says, and smiles when Kirino apologises and goes out to the corridor. She lightly wonders if the boys will come back to finish their food.

* * *

"Kariya!" Hikaru grabs Kariya by the hand and turns his friend around to face him. "Are you okay?"

"I saw red." Kariya whispers, his breathing becoming faster.

"Huh?"

"When Kirino-senpai mentions Shindou-senpai, I just..." Kariya's hands hover below his eyes, trembling.

Hikaru sighs. He grips Kariya's shoulders and leans closer, their labored breaths in each other's face. "Kariya, listen to me." He whispers. "I didn't plan to tell you at all, but there is no harm in doing this now."

"God, I hope you aren't trying to kiss me."

Hikaru stifles a laugh, but his eyes narrow as he continues, "You like Kirino-senpai."

Kariya looks at him in bewilderment, but Hikaru knows that, deep inside, Kariya has long noticed his own feelings.

"Hikaru, I..."

"You were jealous of Shindou-senpai." Hikaru says, his voice still only heard by the other boy.

Kariya bites his lower lip. "Damn it, Hikaru, why do you have to say it now?"

Hikaru's face softens. "I'm pitying you."

Kariya holds in the urge to punch him.

"So you can hate me now. More than you will ever do." Hikaru puts their foreheads together. "But when you get Kirino-senpai's heart at the end, I bet you will never be more thankful."

"You wish," Kariya grumbles, but finds himself unable to resist a blooming smile.

"Kariya? Kageyama?" Kirino's voice rings from the end of the corridor as he zooms in closer. "There you are!"

"_Senpai_?" Kariya looks over Hikaru's shoulder. "Why does everyone feel the need to run after me?"

"I was worried, geez." Kirino pants, straightening his posture. "What happened?"

"Oh, he was just a bit tired from practising all afternoon." Hikaru replies for him.

Kirino looks at him and there is a tiny bit of relief in his smile.

"You should take a rest tomorrow, Kariya." The pink-haired boy says. "Forget your violin for one day."

Both Kariya and Hikaru give him a look that says, "Are you kidding?"

"It's summer. We should be lazing around!" Kirino's eyes are sparkling with excitement; his arms are spread out. "Eating watermelons as we listen to the cicadas. Isn't that what summer is all about?"

"Didn't we buy some watermelons this morning?" Hikaru asks Kariya.

"I can cut them up for you boys tomorrow." Hitomiko says from the dining room.

Kariya and Hikaru look at each other, at Kirino, and then back at each other. They realise, in horror, that they are both younger than the two people in the motion, and thus are compelled to obey. Kirino skips back to the dining room and tells Hitomiko that it's a good idea, thank you very much.

* * *

They really end up having to share two futons with three people. Somehow or other, Kariya loses in a rock-paper-scissor game and becomes the pitiful one who sleeps in the middle. Kirino and Hikaru snuggle on his sides and laugh at his misery. Kariya is thinking of turning off the water the next morning so that none of the two will be able to take a bath. (But he never brings that thought forward; he will never admit how softhearted he really is.)

At midnight, Hikaru stirs, sees Kariya snore on Kirino's arms and Kirino breathe lowly against Kariya's hair, and takes a picture. (The shutter and flash make both boys squirm, but they aren't awaken and that's all that matters.)

* * *

They wake up, bathe one by one, and eat the breakfast Hitomiko has prepared for them before she leaves to save a child from falling down a slide. Hikaru shows him the photo and Kariya wonders why he never truly considers turning off the water earlier.

"Why do you like Shakespeare?" Kariya asks, perched on a balcony with the other two boys when Kirino takes out said pocket book as though it's a routine.

"Why are you suddenly asking me that?" Kirino raises an eyebrow, leaning on one arm.

"It turns me off." Kariya spews out watermelon seeds onto a plate. "Sort of."

Kirino's eye twitches. "Well, I'm sorry. I don't know that." He huffs, closing the pocket book. "I just can't stop liking his writing, all right? It just pulls me in."

"Whoa, whoa. You can keep reading it, no worries!" Kariya says quickly. "The book turns me off, but you don't."

Hikaru chokes on a seed beside him, trying violently not to laugh.

Kirino may or may not be chuckling, if the smile and inaudible noise are any indication. "Don't you have something that you just truly love, but with no reasons you can understand? And that just makes you love it more." He looks at Kariya. "Don't you?"

Kariya looks back at him and the heat from their meeting eyes must be hurting Hikaru, because the boy coughs awkwardly and, as though hit by lightning, they both turn away.

"I do." Kariya whispers, and adds, in a louder voice, "I think."

Kirino opens his mouth but closes it as soon as he thinks to ask, "what is it?"

Hikaru bites into his watermelon slice and laughs inside.

"What are you planning to do after today, Kirino-senpai?" he asks instead, peeking over Kariya's hair.

"I'm going to have to leave after this," Kirino says, forcing a tiny laugh. "My parents are planning on a vacation somewhere in Hokkaido and I can't stay here alone."

A seed climbs down Kariya's chin as he looks at Kirino in disbelief. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." Kirino replies, inching away. "I'll be gone for the whole holiday, so I won't be seeing you two until school starts..."

Kariya's smile hardens.

"Have fun." Hikaru says for him.

* * *

When Kirino leaves, they just wave him off from the front door and that's it. Well, Hiroto and Midorikawa happen to come back the very moment Kirino disappears from view, and then Aphrodi and Suzuno carry a drunkenly asleep Nagumo, who sings at the top of his lungs, inside the building, but all in all nothing is quite memorable.

"You meant Kirino-senpai, didn't you?" Hikaru says as they follow after the five men, Nagumo's horrendous screaming going on unheard.

Kariya doesn't answer, and Hikaru doesn't seem to ever need any.

* * *

The rest of the holiday is just the usual old routines: violin practice, violin practice, and more violin practice. Hikaru goes home after a week but comes back for another week. Hitomiko frets about Hikaru's parents letting him live in someone else's home, but Kariya welcomes it all the same.

Hikaru feels the necessity to mention Kirino at least once a day, even when they speak of topics with no relevance to him at all.

"I got it!" Kariya gushes, staring at his violin in disbelief. He turns his head and stabs Hikaru with sparkles from his eyes. "Hikaru!"

"You did it, Kariya!" Hikaru claps, leaping forward to envelop Kariya in a hug. "I love you so much!"

Kariya dodges, skipping off while throwing Hikaru tired looks. "Are you sure you don't have a crush on me?"

"It's fun teasing you, is all." Hikaru shrugs, smirking at him. Hiroto coos at Hikaru because he believes in the boy's innocence; Kariya knows better and blanches. "School starts tomorrow and we've got the hang of it already!"

"The competition is in less than four months, though." Kariya sighs, craning his neck.

Hikaru pats his bed, telling him to sit. "Speaking of," he begins, a devious plan forming in his head, "you should invite Kirino-senpai to watch your performance."

Even though it's somehow related to the topic, Kariya doesn't stop groaning and asking him to quit it.

"Really, though." Hikaru says. Seriously.

"I think he will come no matter what, anyway." Kariya mumbles. "He is Shindou-senpai's friend. Childhood friend. What kind of friend doesn't come to watch a friend's performance?"

"Your jealousy is showing."

"Shut up, Hikaru."

"It's worth a try."

Kariya drops on his bed, limbs spread out. "He doesn't even like me."

Hikaru blinks at him. "Where did you get that idea?"

"In case you just suffered a century-worth of amnesia, Hikaru, I will kindly inform you." Kariya says in monotone. "Not everyone is gay. I'm going through a gay crisis now."

"I might be gay." Hikaru shrugs matter-of-factly. Kariya really _looks_ at him and he deflates. "That was out of line, sorry."

"Okay, I may have passed that phase, but now I'm freaking out." Kariya cries out. "He doesn't like me! I have an unrequited love! And wow it _hurts_."

Hikaru lies beside him. "Hey, you can cry on my shoulder."

"I hate you."

Hikaru laughs shrilly. "That's the Kariya I know." He turns on his side and smiles at his friend. "Why decide on something when you have no real proof of it? You show that you can play violin by doing it and shoving it in their face. You won't be giving up now, will you?"

"Shut up, Hikaru." Kariya covers his face with a pillow.

"Sure. Just press my nose when you need me to talk."

"I hate you."


	4. Kariya Plays a Violin (Part Three)

_**In Which Kariya Plays a Violin (III)**_

one more part! let's enjoy the ride while it lasts!

* * *

Kariya expects to wake up by the sound of his alarm, and does not expect Nagumo to storm into his room and wail about hangover at four in the morning. Then again, Kariya remembers that he has set his alarm at exactly then, and feels so smug that his sides hurt.

He takes a long, hot bath, and dresses into his uniform. He finishes by seven and picks up his shoes. No one stops him because that's how he likes it: a practice in school before anyone else comes.

If it truly is a day of surprises, Kariya accepts it wholeheartedly. He has had the fun watching Nagumo writhe with headache and Suzuno drop on the ground and ask the sky for help because Nagumo is waking up the whole neighbourhood while Hiroto laughs it off.

He is more than surprised when he enters the empty school to see Kirino sit by the slope of the soccer field, reading his glued-on-his-hands book.

He struggles to greet the older boy. "_Senpai_," he says with a heavy voice, too manly for his age.

Kirino looks up in warning. "Kariya!" he gapes, the previous worry in his eyes disperses. "Why are you in school this early?"

"I'm used to hogging the music room in the morning." Kariya says, fighting with himself if he should sit by Kirino.

It doesn't seem to matter when Kirino stands up and walks up to his side. "How diligent! Can I come with you?"

"Whatever you want." Kariya says. "How about you, _senpai_? Why are you here?"

"The librarian used to let me in early to read books." Kirino lifts his book into view. "She hasn't arrived yet, so I'm just waiting. By the way, do you have the key for the room?"

"No, but I have my connection."

"Connection?"

* * *

"With the guard." Kirino repeats, still not believing his eyes even though Kariya is unlocking the door to the music room in front of him.

"I just appeared lost one morning and he told me I can ask him for anything."

"Does he have the key for the library too?"

"I bet you he does." Kariya pushes the sliding door. "Are you going to the library, then?"

Kirino seems to ponder this. After a while, he shakes his head. "I prefer watching you play." He adds, "And I don't want the librarian to think that I'm a burglar for sneaking in without her knowledge."

Kariya laughs, opening his violin case and setting up the score in front of him. Kirino opens up his book and sits on one chair, elbows on a table. Kirino tells him once that he keeps reading it over and over again because there are parts one simply should not leaf through. (There is also the thing about it being in English.)

Stopping before he lifts his bow, Kariya watches Kirino from the corner of his eyes, and Hikaru's voice echoes inside his head.

_Invite him to watch your performance!_

Kariya has an internal battle with a winged Hikaru in his mind, swatting the air around his ears.

When he does gulp and confront Kirino, the words get stuck in his throat fast.

"Kariya? What's wrong?"

"About the music competition this December..."

Kirino looks up. "What about it?"

"Are you coming?" Kariya shoots.

"Of course." Kirino declares.

Blinking his eyes, Kariya points at him, and then at himself. "You are?"

"Why would I want to miss it?" Kirino's eyebrows furrow. "This year is kinda easy. The timing doesn't clash with my plans. I had to run from the station last year to watch Shindou play for a Christmas event."

"You are really coming?" Kariya ensures.

"I am, I am! I usually went for Shindou, but now you are there too, Kariya." Kirino affirms, and then adds without a beat. "And Kageyama."

Kariya doesn't tell Kirino how grateful he is, and he never does, anyway. He decides to play his violin and hopes that Kirino will understand. (Kariya won't put that past him.)

* * *

No one says anything, but the two of them end up spending the following mornings in the music room, for weeks, and eventually a month or two. Hikaru is too busy with his own practice that he may not even notice. Kirino laments about Shindou being cold towards him due to the gradually shortening time.

Before he knows it, November ends and December begins. The competition will be held after two days and everyone is getting giddy, with the occasional ones passing out in either excitement or stress. Shindou barks at them to calm down and get a rest.

"Are you staying back again?" Kariya asks, zipping his violin case into close.

"Yeah. Sorry." Hikaru squeaks. "I'm still not ready for the day after tomorrow."

"I will wait for you." Kariya says, case slung over one arm.

Hikaru grins. "Go with Kirino-senpai." He tilts his head towards the direction where Shindou and Kirino are conversing. "It will calm my mind just a little."

Kariya never obeys, but seeing the bags under Hikaru's eyes just erases that one thing that defines him. "Don't stay too long."

"Sure thing!" Hikaru lies. Because he always does. He will be home so late that he will trip over a pebble in the dark. And Hikaru knows that Kariya will look at him and tell him what a liar he is.

Kariya turns around and heads towards Kirino, who quickly notices him and waves.

"Well, then. I will just be leaving, Shindou." Clapping his friend on the shoulder, Kirino steps back.

"See you tomorrow, Kirino." Shindou says in return, nodding at Kariya.

They exit the music room and look back at each of their friends. Hikaru has already gotten into position and forgotten all that is his surrounding; Shindou sits in front of his piano, breathes, and presses the keys. They shudder at the intensity and turn their attention to each other.

"I would think you are the type to stay, Kariya."

"I have a curfew."

"Really? Until when?" Kirino suddenly leans down, peering at him through his bangs.

"Uh, six...?" Kariya equips carefully. "Or seven. It depends on the mood."

"That's about two hours away." Kirino fondles his chin, looking deep in thought.

"Actually, if you want to be exact, it's one hour and forty-five minutes." Kariya corrects.

"Does anyone ever try to be exact?" Kirino puts out a hand. "What do you think of going Christmas shopping now?"

Kariya checks out the thickness of his wallet through his uniform. "I may owe Hitomiko-san a card."

"Should we buy matching sweaters?"

"That's for girls and couples." Kariya sticks out his tongue in disgust.

Kirino stops walking for a moment. "And we are none of those, aren't we?" He ruffles Kariya's hair. "We should still buy them, though."

"And your reason is?" Kariya swats the hand away.

"Matching sweaters usually cost less than when buying two different ones." Kirino replies, leaping in his steps.

Kariya can't help but give a grin at Kirino's wide, brotherly smile.

* * *

Kariya spends the whole walk back home cursing Kirino and his horrible taste of fashion. Sure, matching sweaters they buy, but with the worst patterns and most hideous colours that are blindingly ugly and outstanding in a bad way. It's in a sale as well, so the low price must have forced Kirino into thinking how wonderful they look.

Kariya slaps his cheeks and lets himself think of the good part. At least he has bought the whole Sun Garden gang each a Christmas card! He gets some aspirins for Nagumo, too, because the man has a habit of drowning in alcohol during the annual party. (Or maybe for Suzuno, for Kariya knows how tiring it actually is to deal with the flame-haired man.)

He veers a bit from the curfew, and Hitomiko asks him not to do it again.

* * *

"I didn't know you have Kirino-senpai's number."

Kariya looks at Hikaru, clamping a straw between his teeth. "I don't."

"But you have his number, look." Hikaru shows him the screen of his phone, where _Kirino Ranmaru_ is listed with all the other few contacts.

"I let you borrow my phone because you forgot yours." Kariya snatches it back, scrolling through the list. "I thought we agreed not to invade each other's privacy?"

"I have my Mum's number saved there for emergency!" Hikaru huffs, climbing Kariya's lap to grab the phone. "How did you get his number, though?"

"I don't know." Kariya stares at the name. _Kirino Ranmaru. Kirino Ranmaru. Kirino Ranmaru. Kirino. Ranmaru_. "How did I get his number?"

"I was asking you that." Hikaru points out, sighing. "Let me call my Mum, Kariya. We will mull over this again later."

That's what they do. When Hikaru returns his phone onto Kariya's hand, they begin pulling conclusions.

"You went Christmas shopping with him." Hikaru repeats, word by word.

"Kind of. He got us a really bad pair of sweaters."

Hikaru's eyes are drilling into him. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I can't possibly tell you that I bought a gift for you, too, can I?"

"You just did."

"Forget the last ten seconds of your life. Now."

"It's okay. I bought you something, too."

"Now forget the last thirteen years of your life."

"The thing is," Hikaru is an expert at ignoring Kariya's hostile advances. Hiroto claims that he has a Doctorate in it, "he must have entered his contact information into your phone when you didn't notice."

"Why does everyone feel the need to invade into my life?" Kariya buries his head in his arms.

* * *

"I told you I was putting in my number yesterday." Kirino answers once they see him in front of the music room after school.

"When?" Kariya stares openmouthed at him.

"When you went through the cards."

Kariya throws a hand over Kirino's mouth, glaring at both the older boy and Hikaru. "Erase your memory of this conversation."

"Kariya," Hikaru sighs, "I got you a phone strap."

"That's for girls!" Kariya blanches. "I got you a really manly t-shirt!"

"It just has a car print on it. And the car I mean is the one from _Cars_." Kirino pipes in, arm wrestling with Kariya's against his face.

"Kariya! Kageyama! Practice is starting!" Shindou barks.

The two boys scurry inside.

"You can call me whenever." Kirino whispers. "And good luck for tomorrow, people!" he says this one aloud, to the cheers of the students in the room.

* * *

Aphrodi stops by his room before he leaves Sun Garden. Kariya doesn't know him that well, except that he constantly goes to Korea, only to go back to Japan for a few weeks, or even several days. When asked, he will give a long-winded explanation of his job, but Kariya never bothers to unravel the real job title. He visits a lot when he is in Japan, so Kariya is used to seeing him around.

"Kariya-kun, can I talk to you?"

Kariya gestures to the carpet, taking his seat in front of the older man.

"I hope to see the best of you tomorrow." Aphrodi smiles.

Kariya smirks back at him, and then blinks. "You're coming to see the competition?"

"They say they are. I'm just tagging along." Aphrodi points at the direction of the dining room. Kariya doesn't need to see who he means. Aphrodi pats his shoulder and says sagely, "I believe you can do it."

If there isn't any pressure before, Kariya is totally pressured _now_. The moment Aphrodi leaves his room with a wink, he jumps onto a swivel chair and mourns his confidence.

"I'm so going to mess up." He hugs his legs on his chest. "I will mess it all up."

_"You can call me whenever."_

"I'm not calling you." Kariya throws his phone onto his pillow. What can Kirino say, anyway? He will just say the same old thing as everyone else does. _You can do it!_ He can't. _You are the best!_ He isn't. Hikaru is. Hikaru is always better than him. _You are better than Hikaru!_ No.

Sleep comes no easier than doubt.


	5. Kariya Plays a Violin (Part Four)

_**In Which Kariya Plays a Violin (IV)**_

remember when I said I won't update until February? well, it was because of exams, but now, it's because I'm going on a month-long trip and I won't ever, ever, depend on the internet connection. so yes, another hiatus! and this one is a bit indefinite, because wow wow school wow wow catching up wow wow I'm sorry. this is one of the reasons why I posted this oneshot before February. I'm sorry (again) but thank you for all the reviews and supports! I hope you enjoyed the ride. Pray for my comeback!

* * *

"Aren't you handsome?" Hitomiko coos when he has dressed himself with an ironed set of uniform. "You will be excellent."

Silence is a virtue, coated with politeness and appropriate replies. Kariya leaves the house later than he usually does, but before the other residents can wake up and pester him with _good luck!_s.

"I will forget all the notes," Kariya tells Hikaru when they are seated in the music room, being briefed about the competition's rules and schedule.

"Kariya?" Hikaru is speechless. That should be about right. For as long as he knows him, Kariya never breaks down emotionally. It's at this kind of moment that they both realise their helplessness.

His hands are covering his face and his person is trembling violently. Heartbeats fill his ears and he picks up his hands to block them. "I can't do it, Hikaru."

"Kariya..." Hikaru grits his teeth. "Kariya, look at me."

Kariya looks up.

"I can't even pity you now." His friend says, whispering still. "I love you."

Pulling a disgusted face is the appropriate reaction to that, Kariya later claims.

"That's it. Get back on track, Kariya!" Hikaru hisses, lips curling downwards. "I'm better than you. In fact, you are the worst violinist ever!"

Kariya growls, banging their foreheads together. "Hikaru!"

"Um," Shindou begins, materializing (or not) in front of them, with various pairs of eyes following him. "You two are disturbing the briefing."

"Sorry?" Hikaru offers.

"Keep it down."

Rustling of papers is heard from where the supervisors stand and they seem to be continuing where they leave off ("...sportsmanship is encouraged..."), but Hikaru and Kariya crane their necks at each other.

"You always prove everyone wrong, Kariya." Hikaru says, shoulders relaxing. "You shove it in their face. That's the Kariya I know. That's the little bit of Kariya that I know over these few months."

"Shut up, Hikaru."

"I will." Light chuckle burns at the back of his mind.

The cloud weeps, raindrops pelting on the window. The other students make noises and wonder if it will change anything in the competition while Kariya laughs because the competition is _indoor_, in a building in the town. Hikaru thinks that's good enough.

* * *

Not so long after, Kirino calls. Kariya starts the conversation by accusing Kirino of yet another privacy-invading by stealing his number.

"Are you okay?" is the reply instead.

Must be Hikaru who informs him. "He is a liar," pocketing his hand, Kariya says.

"I've been friends with Shindou for years, and I would know when he lies. He isn't lying about this."

His eyelashes flutter as he opens and closes his eyelids in lightning speed. "What does Shindou-senpai have to do with this?"

Kariya can almost hear the blinking. "You just called him a liar."

"I meant Hikaru."

"Oh." He hears shallow breathing, and then Kirino speaks up, "Kageyama isn't a liar. I think."

"Everyone does." Kariya shrugs. "What did Shindou-senpai tell you, _senpai_?"

"That you were making a ruckus with Kageyama."

Praying is not Kariya's thing. And it will never be. But he prays, now, for Kirino not to find out about the times he has been so weak, easily breakable like a twig. "We were overexcited."

Five seconds feel like a long century consisting of war and fear. "Are you sure?"

"When am I not?"

"Can I see you before the competition?"

"As long as you are there before it's our turn to perform, _senpai_."

"I will be there. So can I?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Kariya feels exasperation. His voice breaks.

"Good. See you, Kariya."

Dialing tones greet his ears. He checks into the call history and smothers at _Kirino Ranmaru_. Hikaru shouts at him from the bus taking them away.

He turns off his phone and shoves it at the bottom of his bag.

* * *

By some sheer luck, they get to perform after three other schools, effectively making them pitted between six schools. The supervisor gushes about being in the middle is a good thing. Kariya stops listening when she claims to win a contest once by having her turn not at the start or the end.

Rain splatters on the big windows surrounding the lobby. The constant pelting echoes in Kariya's head.

"I'm just going to wash my face," he whispers, leaning on nearby walls to stay stable on his feet. He can see Hikaru follow after his figure and mouth something, but he winces and throws himself into the restroom.

Splashing cold water onto his face, he emerges with wetness. Low breathing drowns under the loud streams. He clenches his lips, fists, and narrows his eyes. _You are Kariya Masaki, idiot. Wake up_.

"Excuse me? Kariya, are you there?"

Steps halt behind him. Kariya sees Kirino reflected by the mirrors. "_Senpai._"

Kirino gives a grim smile, walking up to his side. Hands rest on the sink as Kariya turns it off.

"Kageyama texted me."

"Why does everyone–oh, never mind. No one ever listens."

"You are the liar, Kariya." Their eyes meet.

"I didn't lie."

"You weren't okay."

"I wasn't. And then I was."

Kirino steals drops of water, weighing it on his hand. "Will you be okay?"

"I will."

It's silent, but even if a pin happens to drop, they won't hear it. For the two of them are the only ones left in the whole universe. (At least for each other.)

"Kariya, I'm sorry." Kirino says, twirling his fingers. "I can't be like Kageyama, who knows you best."

"You don't have to be like Hikaru." Kariya stares at the ceiling. Dim lights. "One Hikaru is already too much."

Softly, Kirino chuckles. "I'm jealous of him."

Turning his attention from the dim lights atop to Kirino's pink hair mess on his face, Kariya asks, "Why?"

"He seems to own you."

"I don't get it, _senpai_."

"He has you."

"I'm my own self." Kariya replies. Kirino fixes the scarf tangled around his neck and Kariya finally notices the cold. He observes the length of _Kirino-senpai_'s nails, the brightness of his skin, the redness of his nose, the white breaths from his mouth. "I'm jealous of Shindou-senpai."

A blink. "Why?"

"He has you."

"He doesn't." Kirino breathes. "I'm mine."

"No one owns us." Kariya breathes back, a hint of hitching. "Is that what you mean, _senpai_?"

Kirino pinches his temple. "I'm confused."

"So am I." Kariya grins, and the lights don't feel as dim anymore. "What time is it?"

"Ten to eleven."

"Ten minutes until it starts, huh..." Voices outside the restroom, high- and low-pitched all the same. Kariya straightens his posture and offers a hand for the older boy. "Let's talk as we walk."

"Yeah." Kirino takes his hand.

No one notices their intertwined fingers; no one takes care to look at them even once. They think of winning and absolute perfection, and not two boys holding hand can hinder that resolve.

"Remember the first time we meet?" starts Kariya, steps lightly bouncing on the wooden floor.

"You played your music."

"You read your book."

They break into laughter. And it all comes back; the strangers sitting across each other, the music on the table, the yanked collar, the closed door to the library, the floor under and the wall behind, the other's breaths, and the warmth of their names.

"It's always Shindou-senpai with you, Kirino-senpai."

Kirino ceases laughing, but their walk is airy.

"He will always be the first in your heart." Kariya lets out a laugh so hollow that it sounds similar to that of a moan.

Shindou shouts instructions at the choir club, arguing with the other club head.

"Shindou is a friend." Kirino exclaims, spinning on one leg to look at Kariya from the front.

"Hikaru is a friend." Kariya says. He looks down at their hands, tied together. "_Senpai_, let go of my hand when you need to."

Kirino, teeth gritting and sides hurting, lifts their hands and shoves them between their chests. "I'm not letting go."

"I love you." He can't breathe. The words fly out like blood–thick and slow. "I love you, _senpai_. You aren't a friend."

"Kariya, the opening ceremony is starting!" Hikaru peers over the curtain, and then pauses. "I will cover for you." He leaves after sending a nod at Kirino.

"_Senpai_, let go." Kariya growls. "Aren't you disgusted? Does everyone have selective amnesia about homosexuality or something?"

"I'm not letting go, Kariya." Kirino squeezes their hands together. Kariya can see the veins bulging.

"Why?" The question is stiff, sharp-edged.

"Please don't let go of my hand either." Kirino presses the hands on his chest, lightly quivering.

The speakers boom, someone says, "Welcome, participants and audience alike!" and Kariya swats the hands away, sprinting for his life to join the line of Raimon students. Corner of his eyes. Kirino mouths, hands reaching out for him in place.

Kariya thinks he can die.

* * *

"Play like you always do," Shindou announces as the third school bows and leaves the stage. "Don't mind the audience, the competition, or the pressure. Play proudly and you can do it."

Hikaru nudges his waist. "What did Kirino-senpai say?"

Emitting poisonous gas from his ears, Kariya barks. "You told him."

"Was that a good or a bad choice?"

"I don't know." Kariya groans against his hand. "I don't know, Hikaru."

"Can you play?" Hikaru lifts his chin. They walk into the stage in organised line, spreading out to fill their position.

In the audience seats, Kariya sees Hitomiko with a video camera. And Hiroto, Midorikawa, and Nagumo and Suzuno and Aphrodi, and Kirino. He stands at the very back of the room, shadows falling on his person, but Kariya will recognise those pink locks anywhere.

"I won't be able to see him as an equal otherwise."

Hikaru grins at that. "Shove it in their face, Kariya."

"Your wish is my command." Smiling widely hurts his cheeks, but it's a good kind of pain.

The conductor from the choir club raises a baton. Kariya and Hikaru raise their bows. Shindou raises his fingers. The members of the choir club exhale. The baton is brought down and they _play_.

* * *

The cheers do not die down fast enough.

Breathless and trembling, Kariya and the others scramble backstage. The moment they are a good distance away from the stage, they look at each other and shriek, hugging those who stand nearest to them. Shindou sheds tears and the head of the choir club smacks him on the back. Compliments are flooding in. Hikaru falls flat on his back.

"Don't you have somewhere to go to, Kariya?"

Kariya hands him his violin and bow, putting them on Hikaru's stomach. "If I find any of them dented..."

Hikaru ushers him off.

* * *

The rain has long since stopped; no more annoying pelting on the windows. His shoes make louder noise than the hitting of a drum as he runs along the corridor. He is just thinking about which door leads to Kirino when the boy himself emerges from the door Kariya has run past. He skids and whirls around.

Kirino looks at him and bursts into smiles, tackling him with a tight embrace.

"Kirino-senpai," Kariya calls out softly.

"You were wonderful, Kariya." Kirino says, his scarf scraping Kariya's chin. "You were so great."

People pass by, glance at them, and then scurry away. Kariya doesn't care. Reaching into the gaps between Kirino's fingers, Kariya steps back and creates a space between them. "Kirino-senpai."

There is a shocked mutter, a raised eyebrow, and a sigh. Then Kirino grins, teeth flashing.

"We can wear those matching sweaters like a couple now," he says, letting out a long, drawn breath.

"I thought you said those weren't for a couple."

"I lied."

* * *

When they are announced as the winning school, it's as though a bomb has exploded. The audience jumps onto the stage and assaults them with hair-ruffling and kisses. Hikaru is frozen in his place, not budging even when his parents approach him and say how proud they are. The choir club sings because that's how they cope with unexpected outcome. (Shindou is offended that they didn't think they would win.)

Just like that, Kirino hugs him, kissing his cheekbone repeatedly but subtly. Kariya squeaks and pushes him away, but not before landing a clumsy peck on his ear. Kirino laughs and envelops him again; Kariya gives in, caressing Kirino's back like holding a diamond.


End file.
